Chained Reactions
by lunar koi
Summary: A few years have passed since the mad kings war, ike and soren have returned, and the mercenaries are once again taking calls for help. Suddenly a string of events happen, and soren is caught in the middle of it. who is doing this and why? plz read.
1. Illness

This is an ike/soren pairing if you don't like it then either leave, or you can flame me which will be used in the next gathering with my friends to make smores. If you do like that pairing then I hope you enjoy the story and leave a comment. All opinions are welcomed good or bad. Sadly enough I do not own the game series, probably a good thing seeing as im bad with strategy games on my own, but all characters belong to the company and makers of the game and characters. Not that anyone will ever read this, I hardly ever do, but I don't want anything bad to happen so there is the disclaimer. And now for those of you actually reading this(wow) here is the story, and this is my first one written down, please review.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: ILLNESS

As a soldier silently fell behind him he stood from his crouched position and surveyed the rest of the battlefield as best he could through the rain. The rain fell cold as ice and hard as stone and clouded anything visible after 15 feet, but from what he could see the other mercenaries were finishing up their last opponents.

"COMMMANNNDEERRRRR!" Came a shout behind him, turning around he sheathed his sword as he recognized the figure of Mia running towards him carrying something on her back.

"Mia, what is it?" he asked as she got close enough to hear him.

"Its Tormod, he's injured and I can't find Rhys or Mist anywhere" she said worridly

"Rhys stayed back at camp as he doesn't feel well, and Mist is riding on the eastern part of the field." stated an annoyed voice from behind them startling them

"Oh ok, thank you Soren." she stated as she and Tormod disappeared through the rain.

"Excellent strategy as always Soren." he said with a grin

"Yes well if only everyone would follow it." he said as he glared in Mia and Tormod's direction.

"Well no real reason to worry, we will find out later how he got into this fight and do a better job of making sure he doesn't get into another one until you see fit…hey whats that? On your arm." Ike asked as he noticed a rather large cut on Soren's right arm.

"First of all im not worried I'm annoyed and that's nothing of real consequence Ike, we have more pressing issues-but your hurt…your untouchable on the field, what happened" Ike asked as he interrupted the sage who again tried to get his full attention and cover the bleeding cut which seemed to be turning a shade of purple

"Commander Ike, we have more pressing issues than a flesh wound, the things that I fought out there were different than anything we have faced before. They remind me of the Feral we fought during the Mad Kings war with Izuka, but this time, it was also Beorc affected, not just Laguz…." he paused as a jolt shot through his body taking any rational thought, unnoticed by Ike

Ike began to pace as he thought about what was said ignoring Soren

"Feral? But with Beorc and Laguz, I thought those were just crazed Laguz, and we killed Izuka or at least we should have, yes he's dead. He has to be, maybe someone has some information we can use, what do you think Soren? Uh Soren? What's wrong?" Ike asked as he noticed that Soren's eyes were distant and he was swaying dangerously back and forth.

"It-It's nothing com…commander im….I…m fine,…just…" he said his voice slurred then suddenly collapsed to his knees with a groan.

"Soren! What is it whats wrong?" Ike asked worridly as he knelt down beside a now shaking Soren. "I-Ike…I'm….I don't-" he stuttered taking Ike by surprise when he suddenly collapsed against Ike. Taking a deep quick breath to calm his nerves a little he picked up the now unconscious sage bridal style and began to run in the general direction of the camp. As he ran he grew more and more worried as Soren's condition seemed to worsen, he could feel the mages heartbeat rapidly increase and become sporadic and his breath was becoming strained. Halfway through the field he noticed a familiar cat and called out to it.

"Ranulf! Ranulf, I need you to get to camp and warn Rhys that I'm coming, something is wrong with Soren!" he felt a little better as he saw the cat Laguz nod its head and speed ahead of him. As the rain started to fall harder and colder Ike tried to pick up speed as Soren only seemed to get worse. He could feel through the robe that his body had become fevered and his skin had become whiter than snow and was clammy, and his breath was now harsh and dangerously shallow.

"Hang in there Soren, almost there." he said as he thought he saw the general outline of the camp.

As he arrived at Rhys' tent he saw that Ranulf was nowhere to be found but Rhys was waiting outside the tent.

"Ike, what happened?" Rhys asked puzzled

"I don't know, we were talking and he suddenly collapsed" he said between breaths,

"Well set him on the bed and go check the others, ill take a look at him and see if I cant find out what's wrong." Ike did as he was instructed and left the tent to go check on everyone else, plus he couldn't stand seeing him that way. Making sure that they were alone Rhys sighed and began to take off the heavy outer layers of Soren's robe leaving him in his inner layer which was a thin black material. Rhys found it funny that when Soren became a sage he was given white robes, he wore them for a little, then changed into black robes much similar to the ones he wore before, but these were trimmed with green instead of gold or any other color. Black and green, so like Soren to wear black rather than white. As he finally noticed the cut on Soren's arm he snapped out of his reverie and took a look and gasped when he noticed that the skin around the cut was a deep purple and the blood flowing from the wound was also a deep purple. Realizing what was wrong he grabbed a knife and a towel and nervously and pale faced began carefully cutting off the skin that was purple as well as tightly wrapping a string around his arm above the cut to try and cut off anymore blood from getting infected. He heard a gasp behind him as Ike once again came into the tent. Rushing forward he knelt down

"Rhys, what are you doing?" "I am trying to help him, I don't know how or where someone would get this, but whatever got to him was poisoned Ike, and this was not your average poison, its extremely rare, hard to make, and even harder to acquire.

Ike was stunned, everything was getting confusing.

"So if he is poisoned, how is that going to help?" he asked indicating to the pieces of flesh already on the towel and more that Rhys was cutting.

" Because Ike, if I can get rid of the infected parts of the skin, it will reduce the speed of the poison. Once I am done here I am going to head into Begnion, I know someone there, he is a herbologist and a great healer."

"I don't care about that, we may have helped them but it is still dangerous for us to go into Begnion, especially for a healer, you may know some attack spells but that wont do you much for an attack,

"Which is why I am also taking Mia and Ranulf, Mia will be more than happy to help me and Ranulf will be able to get the potion to you faster than I ever could." he said stubbornly taking Ike off guard.

"What if something happens to Mia or Ranulf, everyone knows about you and Mia being a couple, and if Ranulf is injured then what? Plus 3 people is hardly enough protection." Ike said trying to get some sense into Rhys.

"Ike please, think about this for a moment, right now the company tactician, your boyfriend, is slowly dying by a poison that can only be cured by those who know of it, such as the herbologist in Begnion, and I need to get there and back as quickly as possible. My horseback riding has improved so I can go farther than I used to, Mia is a Myrmidon, meaning she is fast with endurance both on foot and on horseback, and Ranulf can outrun us easily, he is fast, strong, and has a lot of endurance, plus he is reliable. If you don't want Soren to die, let me go. It will be quicker for us 3 than anyone else." he said. Thinking it over for a few moments and looking at Soren lying on the bed, his condition just as bad as it was before.

"Fine, but be careful, what needs to be done for him?" he asked as Rhys was now bandaging his arm.

"Nothing, keep the towel on his forehead and don't move him, and make sure that the cloth is always cold, it should help his body temperature, not by a lot but by taking away some of the heat his body shouldn't have to work as hard. Keep him under a blanket and in bed, if he happens to wake up then make sure he stays there and sleep whenever he gets tired. It shouldn't take too long for me to get to Begnion depending on how we ride. As soon as I have the antidote I will send Ranulf back here, we will probably leave at the same time, but he will get here much sooner than me and Mia." He said all of this as he was packing, hefting his pack onto his shoulders he stood up and started to walk off to alert Mia and Ranulf.

5 minutes later Ike watched as two horses and a blue cat left the camp in the direction for Begnion. After they disappeared from sight he alerted the other mercenaries that they would be staying put for a while and set up a watch, which he managed to avoid being part of. Once that was all taken care of he walked back into Rhys' tent to where Soren was lying on the bed

* * *

-OK, i am really really sorry for doing that to soren, and unfortunately he is about to enter a roller coaster of ups and downs. but i have the second chapter in the making, but i wont post it when its done until i have at least 5 reviews. i dont care if they are good or bad, i would jsut like your opinions. and also, if there is a pairing anywhere in the universe that you would like to c happen let me know the characters, where or what they are from and i promise to start on it. so i hope to hear from you all very soon. love you all! *holds out a plate of cookies*


	2. Memories

Well here is the second chapter for you all so yay! And sorry bout what I did to Soren, he is my favorite character in the games, I've only played path of radiance and radiant dawn, but good games and favorite was always Soren and Rhys, Soren kills everyone when he is hit, not that he normally is anyway but still, and Rhys is a healer, who doesn't love healers? But anyway unfortunately there is a lot more in store, I have some big plans for this story so thank you for the support! Keep it up!

* * *

================================================================CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES

Moving a chair next to the bed he took Soren's small pale hand in his bigger one and marveled once again at how well their hands fit together. It had been 3 years since the Mad Kings war ended and 2 and a half since he and Soren got together. They had left in the boat after the war as planned but found nothing but open water and landed on familiar land, so they decided that it would be best to go back to the fort and see where the others were, shortly after their return Ike finally told the sage how he felt about him, which seemed to make him happy, but confused and nervous as well. He smiled as the memory came back to him:

_Ike walked the halls of the fort stopping for a few moments to talk with the other mercenaries he passed. Mist had become pregnant and was due in a few months and Boyd couldn't have been happier, Rolf hadn't changed much, still followed Shinon around and clung to his words, and unlike before, the red haired sniper had become a little more open about his affection for the sniper to be. Saying goodbye to another conversation he found the room he was looking for and knocked, when he go the familiar muted answer he opened the door to the sight of Soren at his desk indulged in some form of paperwork. _

"_Is there something you needed Ike?" he asked without looking up. No words were needed for him to know who it was. _

"_Not really, just was hoping we could talk…" he answered nervously, Soren, noticing Ike's nervousness turned around to give Ike his full attention _

"_About what?" Growing even more nervous now that he had the sage's full attention he stuttered nervously _

"_Um..well…you see, I was just, um…" _

"_Ike please, we have been away for about a year and a half amazingly enough, and everything has practically gone haywire since then so I am busy, if you have something to say then take a chance and be blunt and quick about it, I don't like sounding this rude towards you but there is a lot to do." he said quickly indicating to the desk with all the papers, folders, and open and closed books that littered and cluttered the desk. _

"_Alright, I'll try it your way then" he said taking a deep breath he held it then let it out in a rushed sentence "IthinkiminlovewithyouSoren,Ihavebeenforawhilenow,." the sentence was almost unintelligible and left Soren puzzled _

"_Well, im uh, gonna be going now, ill talk to you later I guess…"Ike said nervously as he backed up, before he had closed the door a quiet almost unintelligible word was heard. "wait" pausing in the doorway he looked back at Soren who was looking at the floor, "what was that?" sighing Ike came back into the room and taking another breath let it out slower before saying_

"_I…I said I love you Soren…I have been for…for a while now…" _

"_You, love me? But…why? I'm not sure, that I, that I understand Ike. I'm hardly worth anything as it is-that's not true and you know it!" Ike interrupted his voice once again strong and confident instead of quiet and nervous. _

"_But why me? Of all the people on this world, of all the people you know, why me?" He cried as wine red eyes became glassy with tears. _

"_Well, why not you? Girls hold no interest for me, and no one else is like you, your smart, your humor may be a little darker than most, but it can be funny, your reliable, trustworthy, honest, and though few know about it you can be kind, loving, caring. I can't point exactly what made me fall in love with you, but everything you do, everything you _

_say, and everything you are just makes you you, and that's what I fell in love with. I fell in love with you." he said as the younger mans shoulders started to shake despite his best efforts. _

"_But that shouldn't matter, you shouldn't, you can't, or have you forgotten im branded! We are not supposed to have anything, not supposed to feel anything, we shouldn't even exist let alone fall in love! All of those things you mentioned doesn't make a difference, you say you love all of it, it makes me who I am, you always say that, but I am Branded! that's who I am, that's who ill always be! Nothing more than Branded so why damn it?" at this point his voice broke as tears fell down his cheeks. He flinched back as Ike's hand stretched towards him. _

"_Soren, don't cry, who cares about your brand? We have been over this before, I don't care and I love you, why cant you accept that fact?" _

"_I do accept that fact, but, ugh, Curse You! Why cant you let me be damn it?" he said reminding Ike of the first time that Soren had told Ike about his blood. Ike walked up to the crying sage and without warning pulled him close in an embrace, drawing a startled gasp from the arch sage. _

"_Why cant I love you Soren? I see no reason, there's no one else that I want, and damn your blood, it doesn't affect who you are, it just puts a mark on your forehead that just fits you well enough to look natural, and besides, like I said before, I don't give two figs who your parents are, it changes nothing. Not who you were, not who you are, and not who your going to be, your Soren, nothing more, nothing less." he said quietly_

"_But, I just…I don't…-Soren, answer a question, do you feel the same for me?" Ike asked once again interrupting the sage who after a moment of silence spoke quietly_

"_I do…I have since….a time before…the war…."_

"_Ok, then, what's the problem?" Ike asked as Soren pulled out of the hug to give him a small exasperated look. _

"_Some things never change…Ike, its not that simple." he mumbled._

"_How is it not simple? I like you and you like me back. That's all that matters." he said as Soren sighed again. _

"_Ike…" Soren never got to continue as Ike had bent down and captured Soren's lips in a hesitant sweet kiss. Soren's mind froze, but his body seemed to move on its own, for his arms were wrapping around Ike as the kiss started to deepen. Ike pulled away and smiled at Soren, who returned it with a small smile of his own. Small and hesitant, but accepting._

_About a week later Ike, much to Soren's dismay, told the other mercenaries about their newfound relationship. A few were disappointed that he wasn't into girls, and a few were confused as to why he would choose Soren of all people, but most were either expecting it and were unsurprised, or after the initial shock wore off were happy for the two. Thankfully enough nothing changed, Aimee still clung and chased after Ike, swearing that she would make him see her better than the little grump as she liked to call Soren, and the overall attitude of the entire group didn't change either. Ike was still great, and Soren was still not a fun person to be around, though he was trying to work on his pleasantries and would attempt some meaningless small talk, but anyone could tell that it was an overall difficult challenge, and weird coming from the stoic sage, but a welcome relief that he was acting mildly more human. The clients didn't leave either, they still asked for help, they either didn't know, or just didn't care._

_-_Ike still got scared when he or Soren got into a close call, but nothing ever happened, and it always turned out to be meaningless.

"Hang in there Soren…please…" he said softly as he hung his head still clinging to Soren's pale hand.

'Please hurry Rhys, and don't get into any trouble.' he thought looking towards the tent entrance.

* * *

ok, not the best thing ever, but it came to mind and i thought it kinda fit and explained a few things. again i must apologize, not for soren, but to you, the reader. i moved recently and lost my internet access for the longest time. killer on me and im sure killer on you. ive gotten alot of good reviews and ive gotten some bad reviews, all very helpful to me so keep it up plz. anyway to make it up to you i bring you alot more stories which i will upload tomorrow cause it is so late and im tired but here. *Holds out cookies and pie* i have had ppl tell me yay cookies and others say pie lol. so there. happy for everyone lol. ok 3rd chapter in the making. no review limits on this, just a time limit for me. ill have it as soon as i can. promise.


	3. Troubles

HIII! Ok, now I know its been a while but I hit a road block that I couldn't fix, but its over now. Ill explain after the chapter, cause I've kept you waiting long enough, btw, I do not own the characters, games…and sadly I own no memorabilia (im working on that tho lol.) so in short for disclaimer I own nothing but the story. Its mine. Kk enjoy!, oh and this chapter will contain a little rhys/mia fluff, nothing bad just a little fluff. Im gonna try my hand at it. Tell me what u think of the chapter.

Chapter 3: Troubles

Rhys sighed again, this time catching the attention of the other 2 traveling with him. As his mind continued to race he failed to notice a horse coming closer to his until after someone lightly touched his shoulder making him jump slightly startling the horse.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Said a female voice on his right, once he got his horse settled, looking he saw Mia on her own horse looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. Lets continue on, we can't waste time." he stated as he got his horse running again.

"Rhys, why are we going to Begnion? You just told me to get some stuff packed. What's going on." Mia demanded as she saw his eyes shadow over in thought again, snapping out of it he saw Mia looking at him wanting an answer and on his left Ranulf ran along side him giving him the same glance, apparently they both wanted to know what was going on, but hadn't he told them already?

"Sorry I thought I told you already, I don't know how but for some reason Soren was hit, and whatever he was hit with was tipped with poison. What's worse is I only barely recognize it. Years ago, back when Ike, Soren, and I were still little kids trying to get better so that we could enter the mercenary band, we were all sent away for a time to live as apprentices, it was mine and Ike's first time being an apprentice so we were excited, but apparently it wasn't the first time for Soren. Ike went to Gallia, Soren went to Crimea, and I was sent to Begnion, which is where I met my mentor, Rashu. He's a little off here and there, but an amazing healer with a vast amounts of knowledge on injuries of all kinds. Bends, breaks, sprains, twists, but he loved studying poisons and their affects, anyway, one day we happened to have a customer, a woman carrying a child, the child's wound was infected or at least that was my guess, the flesh was purple as was the blood, he had heard about it in books, some kind of poison, it made you weak and released a toxin into the blood, it turned it into a purple color and made everything feel like a flame has been lit inside your entire body, it also dulls the senses…and um…gyah, I can't really remember what else, we only ran into it once and she didn't survive, and it was so long ago, I cant remember it all, but Rashu can help us." he explained as the other two listened completely shocked.

"What I don't get is how he was even hit in the first place. He is untouchable on the field, untouchable, cold, and very deadly with his wind spells." Mia said, thinking out loud.

"He's not perfect Mia, he gets hit more than he lets on, he's just able to dodge enough so that it's a minor scratch."

"You said the girl didn't survive, how long do you think Soren has?" Mia asked but immediately regretted it as she saw the look in Rhys' eyes.

"That's just it Mia, if it were anyone else in the army, I could tell but, with Soren, I just don't know…"

"He can hold out, he's a strong person isn't he?"

"Depends on how you define strength."

"What?"

Rhys sighed and looked back to Mia

"There are many ways to determine strength, in some aspects he is very strong, strong willed, strong spirit, a strong mind, but his body is weak. He survives on his intellect and agility. His intellect allows him to plan his attacks so they do the most damage, his battle strategies before each mission, if something changes on the enemies side to upturn his original strategy he calculates the changes and changes the strategy according to that, and telling Ike the new strategies to be put into place and we win. His agility makes him like you said before almost untouchable, but using his intellect he can see the attack and move according to his calculations. His spells, he is also strong in that manner, something you don't know Mia, is that for any magic user to use magic, it takes more than words alone. The spell is formed from your own energy, each spell we utter, each cast we make, uses our energy, I have a low tolerance for it which is why I am worn out so often, but think, how many spell books can Soren go through? Don't answer, just think, how often does he replace his tomes? And when he does, how many does he buy? His energy and strength of will is what makes him a good mage, and all those strengths I've mentioned is why he quickly became an Arch-Sage. The only problem is his physical strength. Mages have no use for strength, only spells, he can't carry a whole lot, he can't push anything bigger than him. Remember when that tent collapsed right on him? He couldn't even get himself out of it, Ike and some other mercenaries had to help get him out from under the tent. Soren may have a lot of strengths, but he is physically weak, and because of how the poison works I can't give a good estimate of how long we have. Which is why we have to get to Begnion as soon as we can." he explained as Mia and Ranulf seem to take into account all that Rhys had said before realizing that they had never really seen Soren do any manual work, it wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that he couldn't.

"It took you until we were close to Begnion to tell us all of this? We could have gotten here faster if we had known." Mia accused as Begnion could be seen against the sunset.

"Sorry I thought I had told you already."

"Fine, I forgive you, you always get this way when you get to worried, try to relax a little or else you'll make yourself sick." she said as she moved some hair from his face as he gave her a light smile.

"Well I hate to interrupt you two love birds but, don't we have some crazy healer to find?" said a voice startling the two who looked to find an amused Ranulf in his Beorc state.

"Besides, it's a 3 day ride from here to camp, no matter how fast you two went it would still take 3 days, which by the way, how do you plan on getting the cure back to camp?" Ranulf stated as the trio was walking around the outskirts of Begnion.

"That's why I have you two, Mia was mostly for protection if something happened, and I wanted you because you can get there in what…a day and a half?"

"About that if I hurry."

"Exactly, plus 3 people can travel farther than a whole group so it made sense when I found out."

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Mia asked as she took Rhys' hand in hers as they walked the outskirts of the city.

"A house, surrounded by a garden. Like I had mentioned, he loved studying poisons so he spent years on a garden. If anyone can get us the antidote, he can." Rhys stated as they continued to try to look in the dimming light, but finding only the outskirts of a forest near the walls of Begnion, as night took over Ranulf stopped, sniffing the air catching the attention of Mia and Rhys.

"I smell smoke, smells more like incense though."

"That's got to be it! Can you lead us there?" Rhys asked excitedly.

"Ya, I should be able to but, how can you be so sure it's the place were looking for?"

"He is superstitious and always burned herbs and incense to ward away evil. I smelled of incense for a month after I came back from training."

"That sounds interesting, a month? How did you get through that?" Mia asked as they followed behind Ranulf.

"Ha, I'm not really sure, but it was annoying."

"Sounds like it, and I hate to interrupt but…why does he not have any candles lit if there's a fire going?" Ranulf pointed out as he led them to the slightly darkened house.

"He says that the fireplace provides enough light necessary and likes to save candles, but he should be home." Rhys said as he knocked on the door…only for it to slowly creak open revealing the inside to the three. Beakers, bottles, vials, papers, herbs, and a bunch of medical equipment littered the open cupboards, counters, floors, walls, and even hung from ropes from the ceiling. Surprisingly his kitchen was clean, save for a few blood stained rags in the sink area, and the rest of the house was the main room, mats lay on the floor on one end of the room, and on the other side was a stone fireplace with a dying fire in it while tables and chairs were placed randomly along the rest of the room. They could see a set of stairs which Rhys said lead to his bedroom and his guest bedrooms.

"He shouldn't be asleep this early, I wonder where he went, it looks like he hasn't been here for a while…oh wait, this was probably…oh ya, that would be today…"

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Mia asked as she noticed that Rhys seemed to know what was going on but was speaking in unfinished sentences, annoying her.

"Sorry, there are a few days that he goes out into the town, today must be one of those days, lets split up and look."

"I'll take the town, Mia why don't you take the outskirts, and just to be safe Ranulf take the forest." Nodding they all went off lighting lanterns before heading out.

walked back into the hut only to find Mia there putting more wood on the fire.

"I'm guessing you didn't have any luck?"

"Sorry Rhys but, I couldn't find any trace, and we looked for 2 hours…"

"I know, I was so sure he'd be here, he's far to stubborn to die, plus he isn't even that old…hey, where's Ranulf?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he disappeared into the forest, I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble." Mia said worriedly as she looked out the window trying to see into the darkness.

* * *

Rhys woke with a start to realize that the sun was rising over the horizon, Mia was still asleep and by the look of it, Ranulf was still missing.

"Where can he be?…this is the last thing anyone needs…" he mumbled to himself starting to pace, startled suddenly as the front door opened with a bang, to reveal a messy Ranulf carrying an unconscious person in his arms.

"Ranulf! Where have you been? What happened to Rashu?" Rhys stated worriedly as Ranulf set Rashu down on one of the mats.

"I don't know, but when I found him he wouldn't come, he said he needed to find something he lost, and nearly an hour ago he just collapsed…Rhys, u do realize he is a Laguz right?"

"I've known that for a long time Ranulf, his tail and his ears are hidden." Rhys laughed as he moved some of the messy tangled hair to reveal a pair of cat ears.

"He has times when he isn't completely himself, and he gets like this, he will go into an odd sort of frenzy looking for something, neglecting himself and his plants until he collapses. I don't know how to wake him though, so were just…*sigh* we can only wait…""Whats going on?" said a sleepy voice as Mia came into the room the others were in as she looked down she saw a young man sleeping on one of the mats.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the mud covered person, the mud and ripped clothes made it difficult to figure out how he actually looked.

"Rashu, my old mentor, apparently he had one of his fits…its to complicated to explain, but its nothing to serious." Rhys assured after he got quizzical looks from the other 2.

"So what now Rhys? Were here, and so is he…" Mia trailed off as she looked at the three men sitting on the floor near the cot.

"Well, all we can do now is wait for Rashu to wake up. His garden looks like it could use some tending, wanna help? It should pass the time, always did when I was here last time."

"Why not."

"I've always loved gardens!" with that the three left out the back to tend to a desperate garden.

* * *

"Well well, do my eyes deceive me or is that actually my young apprentice standing in my garden?" said a voice startling all three of the workers. Ranulf turned poised into an attacking position, Mia turned and drew her sword, and Rhys grabbed his staff and held it out if front of him before dropping it in surprise.

"Well if that doesn't prove it, how many times have I told you to take better care of your equipment? Keep dropping this thing like that and it'll break that much sooner, and…do you mind explaining why its midday? And why I woke up to the sight of my house disturbed, not to mention why there are two trespassers on my property ready to attack?" Demanded the same man Ranulf had carried in, except he had changed, he was now in clean red robes, thin cloth like gloves covered his hands, once messy dirty hair was now clean, slightly messy, vivid green eyes partially hidden behind the fire red hair, contradicting his dark tanned complexion, overall a handsome looking young man, his red ears twitched as he smirked, his abnormally long tail winding around his waist.

"Right, I…sorry sir…" Rhys mumbled as he took the staff from him.

"Rhys, who is this? Is this the man that Ranulf carried in? He looks so different from before." Mia stated but before she could answer the man spoke up.

"Well I see you haven't changed at all, and I young lady am herbologist Rashu, I must apologize for my ragged appearance…last night wasn't it? I'm afraid I'm not always entirely in the right mind, one of my previous concoctions many years ago, had an unpleasant side affect, random and temporary…madness I suppose, I just still feel like I left something important in those woods…oh well. So I suppose I have you to thank for bringing me home?" he explained with a bow to Mia then turning to Ranulf.

"Sorry sir, that is Ranulf, he's a good friend and member of the Greil mercenaries, and that's Mia, my girlfriend, also a member of the mercenaries," "Ah yes, how is Greil? I haven't heard form him in years, he still owes me you know" Rashu asked as he cut off Rhys who became very nervous at this point.

"Um…about that, Greil…Greil's dead Rashu, he died in the Mad Kings War, Ike now leads the mercenaries, and when he's not in charge, Soren is, which is the reason were here today, Rashu something serious has happened…I cant do anything, but I thought maybe you could…" Rashu's expression, ears and tail fell as he heard the news, as he listened one ear perked up in curiosity as he heard Rhys' nervous plea.

"Well lets come inside, I imagine it has been a long journey, you can tell me while I make tea for us." he said ushering everyone inside. As he started making preparations for the tea the three took a seat and finally Rhys broke the silence.

"Rashu, back when I first came here…to study, do you remember the little girl?" he flinched as Rashu's tail gave an angered flick.

"Which one Rhys? There have been a lot of customers…"

"Well, the…the one…we couldn't save, she had that really strange colored cut and disease…there was no way to save her cause you couldn't get the ingredients…" he finally decided to stop as he noticed that Rashu's tail was puffed out and his ears were flat against his head. Sighing he turned around.

"Yes Rhys, that one has always haunted me, and its actually called Geriondeta…why would you suddenly bring this up? If I remember correctly you never wanted to think about it again and tried so hard to take those sights out of memory." he said slightly curious and slightly accusing.

"Well, I don't know how but, Soren, in our last battle he got hit, and whatever it was was tipped with that poison…and we cant afford to lose him, for one, he is the second in command of the mercenaries, the tactician, and he practically holds the group together, we never run out of anything and he helps us keep a budget, and…he and the commander, it would kill Ike if he left…you…you do know the antidote…don't you?" Rashu sighed again.

"Rhys, I know the antidote but, I don't have any of the ingredients needed, and it may take some time to get them, how long does he have?"

"I, I don't know, he's actually made it to arch sage, hes probably only 20 or so, and he's one of the most magically powerful mages I've ever met, but he has little to no physical strength, and, with the commander at his side, he didn't have to be…but, its been 4 days since the battle, I cant assume anything, but I promised we would at least try…"

"4 days, *sigh* Rhys…*sigh*…alright, there are four of us, if we really try and hurry we may be able to do something, but I can not make any guarantees, and normally I would say it's a lost cause but I'll give it a shot." as he talked he moved over to a bookshelf and pulled out a small notepad and flipped through the pages until he found a certain one, here it is, in my notes I found the correct ingredients through months of trial and error, these ingredients will get us the needed antidote, but they're scattered, so we will have to split up and go once you find your specific items come back immediately." he explained as he grabbed maps and indicated what items could be found where, after he was done he showed it to the other three.

"Ok, so these are the closest ones, I'm going to leave those to you and Mia to get, Ranulf and I can get the ones farther away, it'll be faster since he and I are Laguz, we can get there and back faster."

"Are there any dangers we need to know of?" Mia asked as she grabbed one of the maps showing the farther of the closest places to find the ingredients.

"None besides the regular dangers of the forest, now get going, we've wasted enough time as it is. In the corners you will see what you are after, grab them and go" he said as he handed out the maps to the other two before taking his.

"Unfortunately its to late to try to start, we are going to have to wait until morning." Rashu said after glancing outside only to see the sun setting.

"We can't afford that Rashu, again there's no guarantee how long we have until-Rhys!" they all flinched as Rashu yelled, interrupting the young priest.

"Look, I understand your concern, I truly do, and I know this day makes 5 that you've been away from him, but that child was sick for 2 weeks before death, I think a grown arch-sage has a little more time! I don't like sounding this cruel but its already dark and there's no moon out, we will leave in the morning no arguments." Rashu said slightly annoyed before sighing tiredly and with a small quick apology went up the stairs towards his room before the others slowly did the same. Morning couldn't come soon enough for Rhys who finally fell asleep in the cold hours of the night. As he woke he sat up slowly, stretching, then after getting ready he headed downstairs to see everyone else finishing up getting ready as well and after a quick glance around each of them set off in their perspective directions, each saying their own prayer of good luck, fair travel and weather, and that time would be on their side.

* * *

"I'm getting really worried Rhys, its been two hours since we got back, the sun is starting to set and they are still not back yet…" Mia said worriedly as she finished lighting candles to provide light then started pacing back and fourth.

"Mia, relax, if its one thing I know, Rashu will not fail us. I swear, and we've known Ranulf for a few years, he may be fun loving and carefree, but he is dependable as well, it will be fine." Rhys assured her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her giggle and lean into him, putting her arms on top of his own before slowly turning around in his arms and slowly leaning forward, bringing her lips to his in a sweet slow kiss, moaning slightly as Rhys wrapped his arms around her tighter deepening the kiss.

"Ya know, I don't think I would mind to much if it wasn't right in the middle of my house, you could go to a room perhaps?" said an amused voice startling the two. Rashu chuckled as he saw Mia and Rhys break apart faster than lightning, their faces red as his hair out of embarrassment of being caught.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you have no idea how many couples come here because one is injured, and some of the sights when they're all healed. Trust me firefly, I've seen worse." Rashu chuckled ruffling Rhys' hair

"Firefly?" Mia asked confused hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, when he first came to me he would be all happy and bright one moment, then the next he'd be all sullen and worried, then happy again, ever changing like the light of a firefly, that and he's always in white, so hes visible when light catches him. So he's my little firefly, and the best student I've had to be honest." Rashu said noticing her sudden eagerness to change the subject.

"So where's Ranulf? I really need those herbs if it's going to work he said as he grabbed the herbs that Rhys and Mia had collected and started to mix a few of them grinding them up as a pot of water was put on the stove.

* * *

"What now? Night is starting to fall and we still haven't seen any sign of Ranulf!" Mia shouted banging her fist on the table almost knocking Rashu's vials off of their stands.

"Watch it! Now, I can understand your concern but I'm sure he will be here soon, besides the instant he gets here I can add the ingredients then once sunrise hits we can head out."

"Wait…master…we?" Rhys asked as Rashu chuckled at Rhys' old habit of calling him master.

"Yes, we. You really don't expect me to just sit by when the mercenaries are so near! Greil may have been dead but there's a reason you were sent to me, me and Greil were actually old friends."

"Really?" Mia asked surprised while Rhys just blinked curiously

"Haha, yes, actually before Greil had the mercenaries, his wife or kids, back when we were young, it was just me and him traveling around, taking up odd offers to try and help people out, then he met some of the other current members of the mercenary band. I was stuck here in Begnion, to many people needed help so we said our goodbye's and kept in touch. I haven't heard from him in years, and he may be dead but I would love to meet his famous son…he also had another child didn't he?" he asked but before anyone could answer the door flew open scaring everyone.

"Ranulf! Where the hell have you…uh, Ranulf!" Mia started to yell but stopped and screamed again as he collapsed in the doorway, a small bag in his hand. As Rhys got to him he carefully grabbed the bag from Ranulf's limp hand and held it to Rashu then started to examine Ranulf.

"Any ideas what's wrong Rhys?" both Rashu and Mia asked Rhys as he continued to examine Ranulf.

"He has multiple injuries, though I'm not entirely sure where they all are or how he got them, but…this cant happen, not now…all we can do, is wait for him to wake up but…" he trailed off as realization came to him making him nervous and pale.

"Young firefly, take a deep breath, then tell me, what's wrong?" Rashu asked gently as he knelt down and put his arms around Rhys as Mia came up to them confused."What's wrong? And what's going on?"

"I've seen this before, I think he may be close to a breaking point, its happened a few times before and its not good, my firefly may be strong but he is still so young…"

"He can't…he wont be able to….that child was already…we don't…." Rhys continued to mutter incoherently as his nervousness only seemed to get worse.

"Rhys! Settle down and start from the beginning." Rashu said somewhat harshly bringing Rhys back from his trance.

"Even if he wakes, his injuries whatever they are, he wont be able to move for a few days at best…""We still should have time right?"

"No…I can't believe I didn't realize it before…that girl, the one I told you about, she was already partially cured before hand, that's why she lasted so long…Soren…he…he hasn't been given anything, and…6 days…that gives us…" he trailed off again as he shot up and towards the bookshelf looking through book after book ignoring the other two who were stunned at the news. Rashu slowly slid down and sat down as he came to the same conclusion…"Rhys…you can stop looking…I…I didn't think he would have been that bad, I…Rhys…the potion is complete but I'm not sure…how it will help…anymore…" he said pausing between shaky breaths.

"What! Why are you guys freaking out, I mean it can't be all that bad can it?" she said gripping her sword tightly, an old habit that gave her a sense of safety when she was nervous.

"Mia, its been 6 days since he was hit…the poison…once it takes full effect, it kills them…it…we…I don't…"

"Just spit it out!"

"We have until sundown tomorrow….before we lose him…1 day, if that…" Mia's eyes widened in shock as her sword dropped noisily to the floor as night fell over the land bathing the landscape in the glow of a full moon.

* * *

HA! I GOT IT!…ok…now…I know I know, I'm so freakin late in getting this in, and im sorry, for all those months I was stuck behind a major road block that had no exit or way around, but after a few messages one of my newest best friends TessoMesso lent me the keys to her bulldozer that somehow gave me enough inspiration for 2 chapters, this is the first one and the next one is in the making, itll come much sooner than this one. And I do aplogize for the length of this, I did not intend it to go to this long but, the story writes itself, I just type it down lol. And anyone who goes thru this knows that the chapters are all different lengths depending on whats going on, and please please PLEASE! I am a soren fan girl of them all, so even though we look for this sort of stuff, I know that if this happened I would demand immediate death, but think of this before you kill me.

1: TessoMesso has offered me her protection

2: If I die, so does the story!

3: *holds out a plate of cake, cookies, ice cream, and some drink (its whatever you want. Please don't kill me for this! Im so horrible and im afraid it only gets worse for soren, but…plz stay with me and I will have another chapter up. Anyway enjoy! And again I apologize for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello faithful readers, I do apologize for my absence. I went and did a silly thing and got a life and I do apollogize. But after seeing all of your AMAZING reviews I have some ideas simmering and I remembered about my stories. I am working on them once again, I cannot promise regular updates, I have a job, and a life. I'm sorry for doing something so silly lol. So, in view of my leaving you all so long with nothing, I am sorry and I offer you. *Pulls back a curtain showing a large table* a Festive Thanksgiving Feast. Filled with everything you like, and nothing you don't because I am magic like that J Enjoy the feast and when I update with the next chapter I will be taking this report down. So please bear with me just a bit longer for I have not forgotten you.


End file.
